You
by Jeanette Jeevas
Summary: Lepas dari semua itu, aku mulai melupakan bahwa Naruto adalah siluman rubah. Kami berdua kini memulai hidup baru disini.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**You © Katsuya Fujiwara**

**Warning : OOC (maybe), Lebay (pasti), GaJe (tentu)**

**Special Request from Zumi**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**JUST FOR FUN**

~You~

Namaku Sasuke. Seorang siswa terbaik di salah satu akademi ninja di Konoha. Baru saja aku resmi menjadi seorang ninja. Aku mendapatkan sebuah ikat kepala berlambangkan desa asalku, Konoha.

Aku berasal dari klan Uchiha. Maka itulah aku bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Tetapi, klan Uchiha sekarang hanya tinggal nama. Ya, mereka semua telah mati dibantai anggota klannya sendiri. Dan orang itu adalah kakakku sendiri, Uchiha Itachi. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran orang itu saat melakukan semua ini. Ayah, Ibu, Bibi, Nenek, Kakek, tetanggaku, semuanya dia habisi terkecuali aku.

Sekarang, orang dari klan Uchiha yang masih hidup mungkin hanya aku dan Itachi. Tetapi, suatu saat nanti Itachi pun akan lenyap ditanganku hingga akhirnya hanya aku seorang Uchiha di dunia ini. Akibat semua kejadian itu, sekarang tujuan hidupku hanyalah menjadi lebih kuat daripada Itachi dan datang padanya untuk mencabut nyawa bajingan itu. Dendam, dendam dan dendam hanya itulah yang terus berputar diotakku.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku belajar di akademi ini setelah resmi menjadi seorang ninja. Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa sangat terkenal, banyak sekali orang menyapaku. Mulai dari guru, sesama siswa, dan tentu saja dan para anak perempuan. Padahal, aku jarana keluar rumah dan mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu aku. Oh, mungkin karena tragedi pembantaian klan Uchiha itu mereka cukup kenal nama dan wajahku.

Aku terus saja berjalan menuju ruang kelasku. Setelah sampai disana, aku pun memilih tempat duduk yang kukira cukup nyaman. Entah berapa lama aku duduk disitu dengan tangan menopang daguku hingga ada seseorang menyapaku.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke, kan?" anak itu berbicara padaku. Penampilannya biasa saja, dia membawa seekor anjing yang dia masukkan ke dalam jaket yang dia gunakan.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Oh, bolehkah aku duduk bersamamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, terserah kau," jawabku lagi.

"Wah, senangnya aku bisa duduk denganmu," dia bicara lagi sambil mendudukan dirinya di bangku sebelahku.

"Hn?"

"Ya, tentu saja senang duduk sebangku denganmu. Kau kan siswa yang masuk akademi ini dengan nilai terbaik! Lihat saja Mading yang ada disana, semua nilai siswa yang diterima disini diperlihatkan," jelasnya.

"Oh," akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa mereka mengenalku. Ya, karena nilaiku masuk ke akademi ini mendapat peringkat terbaik.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba," dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu, Kiba," aku menjabat tangannya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, seorang guru datang kekelasku sambil membawa secarik kertas. Kelas yang tadinya ribut kini berubah 180 derajat menjadi hening.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini adalah pembagian kelompok. Kelompok ini terdiri dari 3 orang yang sudah kami bentuk sesuai dengan kemampuan masing-masing. Kelompok ini bersifat permanen, tidak boleh ada yang menolak!" ucap guru yang diketahui bernama Iruka ini.

Setelah semua paham, Iruka pun mulai menyebutkan satu persatu kelompok.

"Kelompok 7," ucap Iruka.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka berhenti sejenak.

"Haruno Sakura," dia melanjutkannya lagi.

"Yeeiiiyy," anak gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu berteriak kegirangan. Entah kenapa. Sedangkan anak gadis disampingnya tampak tidak suka.

"Inuzuka Kiba,"

Iruka pun melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya menyebutkan nama-nama kelompok. Lalu Kiba menyenggolku dengan sikunya.

"Kita sekelompok," ucapnya seraya senyum padaku memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang terlihat cukup tajam itu. Anjingnya pun menggonggong kecil

Yap. Aku masuk kelompok 7 yang dibimbing oleh guru barnama Hatake Kakashi. Dia berambut perak, memakai masker, dan selalu membawa buku bersampul warna orange. Tak kusangka, Kakashi benar-benar hebat saat dia menantang kami melawannya.

Hari demi hari sudah kulalui bersama kelomok 7. Menyenangkan memang, hanya saja aku sedikit jengkel dengan sikap Kiba yang tidak mau kalah olehku juga mulutnya yang bisa dibilang lumayan cerewet itu, tidak hanya Kiba, Sakura pun benar-benar membuatku kesal. Dia perempuan aneh berjidat lebar yang selalu ingin didekatku, tapi aku selalu menghindar darinya. Terlalu menyusahkan.

Kuakui, di akademi ini ternyata banyak yang menyukaiku, tetapi rata-rata mereka perempuan. Agak menjengkelkan. Kebanyakan laki-laki hanya menganggapku orang yang terlalu cuek dan saingan mereka.

Tapi aku heran pada seorang siswa. Dia berambut panjang, namanya Haku. Dia sangat cantik bagiku. Tapi mengapa dia terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku. Sikapnya tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis pada umumnya.

Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat kuketahui ternyata dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Pertama aku mendengarnya, sama sekali aku tidak mempercayai itu. Tapi, setelah banyak orang yang mengatakannya, aku pun percaya.

Hari ini, entah hari keberapa yang kulalui bersama kelompok 7. Dan akhirnya, pada hari ini kami mendapatkan sebuah misi. Hokage memanggil kami untuk menghadapnya. Setelah sampai di ruang Hokage, kami semua menyimak dengan seksama apa yang Hokage katakan pada kami.

Misi ini memang misi yang tidak terlalu sulit. Kami hanya diutus untuk membantu desa yang sedang diserang oleh sekelompok penjahat dari desa lain. Maklum, ini hanyalah misi pertama kami.

Di perjalanan, tak hentinya Kiba bercakap-cakap dengan anjingnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan atau 'guk' saja olehnya –Akamaru. Sedangkan Sakura, dia tidak terlalu memperlihatkan ambisinya.

Aku terus bergelut dengan pikiran-pikiranku hingga akhirnya tanpa kusadari, batang pohon yang aku injak sangat rapuh dan patah saat aku menginjaknya. Dan akupun terjatuh entah kemana. Aku mencoba menggapai apa yang bisa kupegang saat itu, sayangnya tidak bisa. Badanku terus saja terperosok jatuh. Batang pohon menusuk-nusukku beberapa kali hingga rasanya aku berpikir aku akan mati hari itu juga. Terdengar teriakkan Sakura, Kiba dan Kakashi memanggil namaku dari kejauhan. Sekali lagi kucoba menggapai apapun yang ada disana, tapi terlalu licin dan gravitasi terus saja menarikku. Hingga akhirnya..

Brugghh..

Punggung dan kepalaku terasa begitu sakit. Tak kuat aku menahannya hingga akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri.

Kubuka mataku saat itu. Yang pertama kurasakan adalah punggung dan kepalaku yang terus berdenyut sakit. Lalu perlahan aku mulai menyadari sekarang aku sedang terbaring diatas tempat tidur berukuran sedang. Kemudian indra penciumanku mulai merasakan adanya aroma teh hijau disekitarku, kuedarkan pandanganku lagi dan kudapati satu gelas teh hijau beserta pocinya. Kamar siapa ini? Sejak kapan aku ada disini?

_Cklek..._

Terdengar pintu kamar itu dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Dengan cepatnya aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku kearah pintu.

Kudapati seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning dan bermata biru laut yang meneduhkan masuk kedalam kamar sembari tersenyum kearahku. Siapa dia?

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," dia menghampiriku.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku dengan sikap waspada.

"Aku... panggil saja Naruto," jawabnya.

"..."

Lama kami tidak saling bicara. Hanya suara jarum jam yang terus mengalun.

"Oh, ya. Kau.. siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," jawabku.

"Kenapa kau bisa terdampar di hutan dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan begitu penuh luka di badanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah, aku terjatuh mungkin," jawabku tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu minumlah teh ini agar kau merasa baikkan. Sudah lama kau tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin saja kau haus," dia menuangkan teh hijau yang kepulan asapnya mulai berkurang itu dan menyodorkannya padaku.

Aku meraihnya dan meneguk teh yang dia berikan hingga habis.

"Hahaha.. kau sepertinya kelaparan. Biar kusiapakan makan malam untukmu," dia berlalu.

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam begitu dia keluar dari kamar ini. Aneh. Aku merasa sangat aneh detik ini. Ada sedikit perasaan nyaman yang timbul saat aku mendengarnya bicara. Seperti saat aku melihat Haku.

Lama sudah aku terbaring di kasur ini. Aku mulai bosan. Kemudian kugerakkan badanku untuk bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tapi sayang, rasa sakit di punggung dan kepalaku memaksaku untuk tetap terbaring disana. Menyebalkan.

Hingga akhirnya terdengar lagi suara pintu kamar yang dibuka. Tentu saja Naruto yang kembali datang menghampiriku.

"Makan malam sudah siap," ucapnya seraya mengisyaratkan aku untuk bangun.

Kucoba lagi membangunkan diri dari tempat tidur itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku meringis kesakitan saat pertama aku menggerakan badanku.

"Biar kubantu," Naruto membantuku membangunkan diri dengan sanagt hati-hati sampai aku berdiri titopang badannya.

"Terimakasih," ucapku pelan.

"Ya, sama-sama, Sasuke," Naruto pun membimbingku berjalan.

"Duduklah," Naruto mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.

Disana terdapat sebuah meja tanpa kursi dan juga beberapa lemari kecil. Sayangnya, rumah ini seperti kurang terawat. Entah bagaimana Naruto bisa bertahan hidup ditengah keadaan seperti ini. Jauh dari keramaian.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa menyediakan ramen. Karena hanya ini yang bisa kudapat," ucapnya sambil memberiku sumpit.

"Hn, tak apa," aku mengambil sumpit yang dia berikan.

"Ya, kalau begitu kita makan," serunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kami pun mulai memakan ramen buatan Naruto. Rasanya, ya.. lumayan jika dibandingkan dengan makan ramen instan. Selama kami makan, kami sama sekali tidak bercakap-cakap hanya suara sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk serta suara Naruto yang berisik saat menyeruput mi ramen.

Langit malam itu begitu cerah. Tidak terlalu gelap. Selesai makan, Naruto mengajakku keluar rumah, duduk di beranda rumahnya.

Dia mengajakku melihat langit malam hari. Pertamanya aku menolak, karena menurutku itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Tapi Naruto malah menuntunku beranjak dari tempat makan tadi. Apa boleh buat, aku menuruti keinginannya saja.

"Naruto," ucapku saat kami berdua sedang berada di beranda rumah kecil Naruto.

"Ya?" dia menyahutku tanpa sedikit menoleh kearahku. Dia masih tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit.

Bintang bergantungan diatas sana, berkelap-kelip bagaikan permata. Mereka menemani kami berdua yang duduk disini.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat," jawabnya sambir membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Oh," singkatku.

"Better to be alne than in ill company," ucapnya datar.

"apa maksudmu?" aku menoleh cepat kearahnya.

"Ya, begitulah," ada sedikit yang sepertinya dia rahasiakan dariku. Tapi aku bisa memakluminya, karena tak sepantasnya orang yang baru kenal bertanya macam-macam.

"Hm," aku hanya menganggukan kepala.

Naruto memandangiku. Sedangkan aku, menatap langit malam itu.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Jangan dipikirkan. Kita nikmati saja hidup ini yang hanya sekali," ucapnya.

"..."

Sudah lebih dari seminggu aku berada di rumah kecil nan sederhana milik Naruto hingga aku merasa baikkan sekarang. Dan, aku merasa begitu hangat disini, bersamanya. Hampir sama rasanya seperti dulu aku bersama keluargaku yang telah habis dibantai kakakku. Keceriaan dan senyuman Naruto yang kini mengisi setiap waktuku. Berat rasanya meninggalkan anak ini, tapi aku harus kembali ke Konoha untuk mencapai tujuanku sebelumnya.

Hingga suatu hari saat kami berdua pergi jalan-jalan ke hutan, Naruto mengajakku pergi ke sungai beberapa meter dari rumahnya.

"Kita berenang, Sasuke," serunya sambil menarikku.

"Tunggu. Mana mungkin kita berenang dengan memakai baju sedangkan baju yang kumiliki hanya ini saja," cegahku.

"Baiklah, kita buka saja baju," ucap Naruto lemas. Sepertinya dia ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke sungai yang airnya begitu jernih dan menyegarkan itu.

Akupun mulai melepaskan baju atasanku hingga terlihat badan bagian atasku.

"Hey, Sasuke. Kau sixpack juga," ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan kaus yang dikenakannya.

"Hahaha," aku tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Kau duluan saja, Sasuke," Naruto menyuruhku untuk mendahuluinya.

"Kenapa?" aku menaikkan saebelah alisku.

"Sudahlah, cepat saja," perintahnya.

"Baiklah," akupun mulai menceburkan diri kedalam sungai itu.

Airnya yang jernih begitu dingin dan menyegarkan badanku. Lama aku berenang, tapi Naruto belum juga masuk ke sungai. Akupun naik ke permukaan.

"Hey, Naruto. Ayo cepat," teriakku pada Naruto yang masih duduk di pinggir sungai.

"Ah, iya," dia menggaruk kepalanya sambil berjalan kearah sungai.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepas bajumu?" tanyaku saat melihat Naruto masih mengenakan baju saat dirinya akan berenang.

"Lalu nanti kau pulang bagaimana? Basah kuyup?"

"Ng.. tak apa, aku masih ada baju dirumah," jawabnya.

"Bodoh, bukannya kita akan melanjutkan masuk ke hutan lagi setelah ini, huh? Nanti kau kedinginan jika dalam keadaan basah kuyup," aku agak membentak Naruto.

"Tidak usah, Sasuke. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang gampang masuk angin," ucapnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku yang melakukannya," aku naik ke daratan menghampiri Naruto yang masih duduk disana.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Diam," aku menghampirinya dan berusaha melepaskan kaus lusuh itu dari badan Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," ucapnya sambil menepis lenganku.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya daritadi,"

"..." Naruto malah tertunduk diam.

"Sasuke," lirihnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau tau, jika aku membuka bajuku, rahasia terbesarku akan terbongkar... dan... kau pasti akan menjauhiku dan sesegera mungkin pulang ke tempat asalmu. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi," dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

"Rahasia?" aku sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah. Sudah terlanjur kau mengatakannya," tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan kausnya.

"Lihat ini!" dia menunjukkan jarinya kearah perutnya.

Disana, terdapat sesuatu yang melingkar. Aku tahu itu, itu adalah... sebuah segel. Ya, segel.

"K-Kyuubi," mataku terbelalak saat aku melihat kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi bahwa didalam tubuh Naruto terdapat siluman rubah berekor sembilan, Kyuubi.

"Ya, kau benar, Sasuke,"

"Aku.. monster. Siapapun tidak akan mau bertema dengan monster kan?" dia tersenyum miris.

Aku tak dapat berbicara apa-apa saat Naruto benar-benar menunjukkan jati dirinya yang ditutupi selama ini.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat itu. Aku bingung.

"Sasuke, aku sebenaranya sama sepertimu, berasal dari Konoha. Tetapi karena penduduk disana begitu membenciku dan menganggapku sebagai monster, akupun pergi ke tempat ini. Disini, aku hidup mengubur impianku untuk menjadi hokage. Mungkin kesendirian lebih baik untukku," dia mengenakan lagi bajunya.

"Memang tidak enak hidup sendirian di tempat terpencil seperti ini. Sekarang aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi,"

"Tidak, kau masih memiliki aku, Naruto," ucapku spontan.

Naruto menoleh cepat.

"Bohong. Kau hanya menghiburku, Sasuke. Aku tahu, kau pasti akan meninggalakanku untuk kembali ke Konoha karena kau sudah sembuh. Kau bukian siapa-siapa bagiku, bisa dibilang.. kau hanya pasien yang kurawat," jelasnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Disini.. aku menemukan kembali kehangatan yang bertahun-tahun tak pernah kurasakan, Naruto. Terimakasih,"

Tanpa kusadari, Naruto sudah ada dalam pelukanku.

Lepas dari semua itu, aku mulai melupakan bahwa Naruto adalah siluman rubah. Kami berdua kini memulai hidup baru disini.

~FIN~ 

_author's note:_

__

_ZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII maafin akuuuu!_

_ficnya gaje ya? mana lama banget lagi bikinnya hueueheheueaeuheh.. maaaf *bungkuk-bungkuk*_

_Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.._

_gimana ?_

_geje?  
Sudahlah .. rebiew aja deh XDDDDDDDDD *PLAKK*_


End file.
